


That Escalated Quickly

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [38]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Daniel trying to keep the kids from making bad choices, Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone's freaking out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: Hawk didn't think he would see Demetri again so soon. Not when he was supposed to be at school.Although he's always happy to see his boyfriend, he's pissed when he finds out just who caused the improv drop by.Kylar's going to get his ass kicked... tomorrow. Demetri needed him right now.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 24
Kudos: 55





	That Escalated Quickly

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this one. I'm not to good at writing the end types of scenes so it took awhile. I guess I'll have to practice writing them. Meh.  
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the whole chapter! :D
> 
> Also, I'll reply to comments from the last part tomorrow. I be super tired. Been a busy week. XP

To say that Hawk had been making himself even more scarce around the LaRusso household than he had originally would have been a massive understatement.

After he’d been picked up from his spontaneous appointment- one where he hadn’t uttered so much as a word to the man sitting across from him- he’d remained deadly silent in Daniel’s company the whole drive back to the house. As much as he hated to admit it, the second they’d parked he’d all but jumped out of the car and fled to the house.

Since than he’d been keeping out of their sights. Keeping his ears listening for their footsteps and hiding away whenever they sounded like they were drawing close, slipping through the cracks and keeping his mouth sealed shut whenever Daniel called for him. It might have been petty, he knew the guy was just trying to help in his own way, but that didn’t stop Hawk from fuming about it.

Robby at least had seemed to understand, allowing him his space and not needling him with questions whenever he decided to come out of hiding. He’d even gone so far as to bring some food to their room when Hawk had skipped out on dinner, doing nothing more than keeping a careful eye on him and chatting away about a project he was working on for school to try and help make the silence a little less suffocating.

At the very least it was somewhat comforting, reminding him of how they’d interacted when they’d first met at the hotel, but now their one sided conversations carried a far more familiar air and a much less tense Hawk.

But as much as he enjoyed Robby’s company, when he’d woken up the next morning and could still feel the shimmering rage lingering from yesterday, he’d decided that he might need a little more time to brood on his own.

Something that didn’t seem possible to do in the house once he realized that Daniel had apparently decided to take the day off and would wander through the halls and rooms every once and awhile with a casual stride.

Hawk wasn’t stupid though. He knew what the man was trying to do.

So he’d made his way onto the roof of the house, knowing he couldn’t leave without being chased down or ganged up on if things went south, but refusing to stay in the rooms below just waiting for Daniel to eventually stumble on him.

Not that it was a bad place to spend his time.

The sun was out and already he could feel the heat warming his skin, his temper slowly melting away as he found himself growing more and more relaxed. He was starting to understand just why it was that cats would lay for hours out in the warmth of the day, his eyes blissfully closed as he tilted his head back. With the slightest of breezes keeping him from feeling completely cooked, he allowed himself to take in a deep breath.

Than the sound of gravel crunching as a car approached had his eyes peeling open, his head cocking to the side at the sight of Sam’s car pulling up to the house.

What was Princess doing here? Hadn’t she just left? Shifting himself he twisted his body to face the back of the house while his head stayed facing the front, sliding down the slight tilt of the roof until only his head was view able from the top.

The last thing he wanted was to be spotted by her and have his perfect hiding place ruined.

But when she wasn’t the first one to exit the vehicle and Demetri popped out from the back, a panic stricken look settled tightly over his face, Hawk found himself popping back up.

“Demetri?”

Head snapping around at the sound of his name, deep brown eyes widened at the sight of him. “Hawk? What are you doing up there!?”

Ignoring his question Hawk lifted himself to crouch on the point of the roof, his brows pulling together in worry.

“What’s wrong?”

Because something was wrong. Demetri looked ready to enter into an all out melt down, and not just because Hawk was chilling out on the roof.

But just like Hawk had ignored his question, Demetri ignored his too, a stern frown coming to his lips as he pointed to the ground before him, Sam and Miguel finally pulling themselves out of the car and watching the scene unfold in front them.

“Get down from there Hawk. Now.”

Bristling at the commanding tone, Hawk found his body already moving to comply, huffing in annoyance as he sauntered over to the little bell tower looking opening that he’d used to slip onto the roof in the first place.

“Meet us in the kitchen.”

Muttering under his breath Hawk didn’t bother showing that he’d heard the other at all, carefully lowering himself back into the room, being mindful of his recovering body.

What had gotten Demetri so wound up? It wasn’t like him to be so short with Hawk over seemingly nothing.

Had something happened at school? Would they have even gotten there by now if they were back here already?

What if it had been the Cobras?

As the thought crossed his mind, Hawk found his pace increasing, quickly taking the steps two at a time.

If it was the Cobras, had they hurt him? Had they ganged up on him or threatened him? What if they had been waiting for him? Lurking somewhere before Sam and Miguel had gotten to him? Than again none of them looked all that worse for wear so maybe they hadn’t, but that didn’t mean that there wasn’t a scattering of bruised or broken bones under their clothes.

Without really knowing what was going on and his mind supplying him the worst possible scenarios, Hawk didn’t waste any time before he found himself in the kitchen.

Everyone was already there, even Daniel and Robby, each of them turning to him when he entered. But Hawk ignored them all, his eyes scanning over Demetri and trying to see if he could spot any noticeable bruises or injuries while his boyfriend moved closer to him.

“Are you okay D-oof-!”

His words were cut off when Demetri landed into him heavily, his arms wrapping around Hawk’s waist not even moments later and holding him tightly against the others thicker form.

Confused and now even more worried, Hawk slowly moved his arms to wrap just underneath Demetri’s arms, his eyes shifting over to Miguel in case he had any answers.

“I’ve been trying to find him since yesterday.” Mr LaRusso muttered under his breath, Hawk ignoring him when Demetri pulled back.

“I’ve got some bad news.”

“Kind of figured that.” Hawk huffed as he slid his hands to the others face, looking for any signs of puffiness for future bruising. “What happened?”

Demetri sighed, grabbing a hold of one of Hawk’s hands and gently squeezing it before he took a step back, facing the small group as he intertwined their fingers together.

“Kylar and a few of the Cobras showed up at my house this morning,” Daniel suddenly appeared very invested, his arms crossing firmly over his chest while the look over Robby’s face darkened. “Kreese wants Hawk back on his team, and if we don’t hand him over by tonight, Kylar’s going to bring the gas can to the police first thing tomorrow.”

“What gas can?” Sam’s words were sharp, her stare even more so as her eyes moved over to stare at Hawk.

He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, shifting back without meaning to at the burn of her look.

Right. He’d only told Mr LaRusso what had happened.

While he knew that Sam figured it was him from the very start, now that she basically had hardcore evidence he highly doubted he would ever be able to get on her good side.

“The one I was given to burn down Miyagi Do.” Hawk admitted.

Sam’s eyes snapped over to her father, and when he didn’t show any signs of shock, going so far as to sigh in reluctant knowledge he could see her nostrils flaring.

“You knew about this!?” She snapped, hands curling into fists at her sides.

“A few days before we brought him here.” Daniel confessed, raising his hands up to try and placate her. “But Honey listen-.”

“You knew he burned down our Grandfather’s house and you still let him live here!?” She couldn’t have sounded more appalled if someone had told her that Kylar’s dad had shit in her bed.

“I am sorry S-.”

“No!” She whirled on him when Hawk took a step towards her, Demetri quickly pulling him back and away as she jabbed her finger in his direction. “You don’t get to do that shit-,”

“Samantha!”

She pressed on without a second of hesitation at her father’s loud interruption, “-and think that you can just apologize and everything will be fine!” She snapped.

Hawk allowed her, her onslaught, staring at the floor as she vented her frustration. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how upset she was. Even if she had known, without anyone saying for a fact that he had, she probably felt gaslighted, and by the very same people she counted on most. He knew how much that hurt.

So he kept his mouth shut and continued to let her dish out her frustration and hurt. He owed her at least that much.

“Come on Sam.” Miguel mumbled as he reached out to place a hand on her arm.

But she ripped herself away, her eyes like knives as they stared down at Hawk. “I’m not saying we have to give him back to Cobra Kai.” She snarled, her arms coming across to grab at her elbows. “But don’t expect me to be happy that he’s staying here.”

Hawk stared at her wide eyed, amazed that she was actually letting him stay even after everything that he did to her.

She must have picked up on the look in his face because her eyes went hard as she glared at him across the way, her nails digging into her arms. “I’m not doing this for you.” She stated coldly. “It’s for Demetri.”

“Thank you.” Her eyes narrowed even further at his show of gratitude, but Hawk paid her suspicions little mind as he turned back to his boyfriend, tightening his hold on his hand. “Between rejoining Cobra Kai and getting thrown in juvi, I think I’ll take my chances in juvi.”

“Not an option.” The sharpness of Robby’s voice was startling, it wasn’t one he wasn’t use to hearing and he found himself turning to face him as he approached. “Not to offend you or anything Hawk, but I barely made it in there.” Hawk didn’t miss the way that Daniel flinched at that confession. “And you’re hurt. They’d make you their bitch for sure.”

Hawk hissed when Demetri’s hold on his hand suddenly tightened to a painful degree. The second he realized what he was doing though Demetri quickly loosened his hold, throwing his arm around Hawk’s waist and pulling him in close instead.

Confused as to what was up with him, Hawk allowed Demetri the contact he seemed to need right now, placing his hand over the one wrapped around him.

Still, he couldn’t really argue against Robby. The guy had first hand experience after all and if it had been hard for him, someone who had grown up doing well to take care of himself, Hawk didn’t like the idea of his chances. Especially if he got thrown in before his wounds healed. He might have been able to give a group a challenge if he was in top condition, but right now... Robby was right, he’d be their bitch in there.

He already had a hard enough time when he’d been forced to follow Kylar’s orders, he didn’t want to think of the things that people who ended up in juvi would have him do. There was no way he wanted to join a gang or be forced to do their dirty work.

“Well,” Turning his attention back to Robby, Hawk wasn’t sure what they wanted him to say instead. “Unless you have any other ideas-,”

“If they tell the police what happened,” Miguel interrupted, “couldn’t we just use your back and arm as a counter point?”

Although the idea sounded good in practice, the thought of it made Hawk wince.

“I mean, they attacked you with weapons, they out numbered you seven to one. We could tell the cops that.”

“Yeah, except...”

“Hawk initiated that fight.” Robby filled in for him, “He was the one who contacted not just Kylar, but all of Cobra Kai. He would still be in the wrong since they would have been acting in self defence.” Hawk quickly found something interesting to look at off to the side as nearly every pair of eyes moved to him.

“Why would you do something so stupid?”

Thankfully Robby cut back in before Hawk could mutter a response. “Kylar’s also rich.” He sighed. “And we all know what kind of influence a stack of cash can be.”

“So what do we do?” Miguel asked, his tone slightly more hostile as he turned to Robby. “You suggesting we just hand him over and see what happens?”

“No.” Robby kept his voice even, but there was a slight narrowing to his eyes that placed Hawk on edge.

“What if we stole it?”

Whipping his head around at Demetri’s suggestion Hawk nearly snapped at him.

“Don’t be stupid!” He growled. “If you show up at Kylar’s house to steal it, he’ll know. He’s got cameras in his garage, and that’s not counting for the fact that he constantly has at least four to five Cobras over. If we got caught there’s no telling what they would do to you.” Hawk hissed.

“Not we,” Demetri corrected, landing a solid tap on Hawk’s nose, “Us. You be staying here.” Hawk felt his mouth falling agape, his mind reeling with flabbergasted fury. “If it’s the only option we-,”

Pulling away from his hold Hawk clamped a hand over his mouth. “No Demetri.” He wasn’t kidding, this wasn’t some fucking finders quest in a video game. “Kylar’s already threatened your life on more than one occasion.” He could still remember the way a chill had crawled down his spine when Kylar had wondered if it would be better to make Demetri’s family pay for a wheel chair or a funeral. If he caught Demetri on his own property, it would be free game to carry out whatever they wanted. “Do not put yourself in any more danger than you need to.”

When Demetri grabbed his wrist and peeled his had away, Hawk found himself wincing slightly at the tight hold, but was quick to cover it as he glared up at his boyfriend.

“So what?” His voice was low, cold seeping underneath Hawk’s skin as he leaned back when the other was suddenly in his space. “You want me to just give up than?”

“Not give up,” Miguel said, sensing a rising storm and quickly snuffing it out by situating himself between the two, “just thinking of a new angle.”

He placed a hand against each of their chests, carefully moving them away from each other. Hawk almost jumped when Robby came up next to his side, he instantly relaxed however when his hand landed on his shoulder and gave a firm squeeze, pulling him out of his anger and back to the situation at hand. On the other side Sam had circled around Demetri, bumping against his arm lightly with her elbow and holding his gaze until his irritation melted away.

Letting out a sigh Hawk pinched the space between his eyes before dropping his hand to his side as he looked across at Demetri.

“It’s not that I don’t think you can do it Dem.” He mumbled, his brows furrowing as he stared deeply into the swirling coffee coloured vortex of the others gaze. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

The tension in Demetri dropped along with his shoulders, his own look of worry shifting over his features.

“I don’t want you to get hurt either.”

Sucking his lips into his mouth Hawk wasn’t sure what to say. No matter what idea they were going to come up with, a win-win situation wasn’t that high up there on possibilities. One of them was going to end up severely disappointed. And if it was going to be one of them, Hawk would prefer it was Demetri.

“What if we steal it now?” Robby asked, eyes meeting Hawk’s for a brief moment before turning back to the rest of the group. “While his car’s at school?”

“They don’t have cameras in the student parking lot.” Sam piped up. “I remember because someone sideswiped Yaz and she was ticked when they told her there wasn’t any recorded footage so there was nothing they could do.”

“The Cobras would be in class.” Miguel agreed, “there wouldn’t be anyone around to stop us.”

“He has the gas can in his car?” Hawk asked, his eyes shifting over to Demetri. “Where?”

“Last I saw it was in the passengers seat.”

Hawk found himself humming at the information, his mind already working on what to do.

“Okay, we would need someone to be keeping tabs on Kylar, someone to be keeping a look out for witnesses, and someone to actually break into the car. Miguel,” His old friend perked up at the sound of his name, his full attention shifting over to Hawk in an instant. “if you keep your eyes on Kylar, Robby can keep a look out and I cou-,”

“I don’t think so.” Demetri suddenly put in, reaching out to grab at Hawk’s wrist and turn him just enough to face each other. “Again, you would be staying here. I’ll get the evidence.”

Scowling at the thought of not only being left behind, but of Demetri taking his place, Hawk tried to pull his hand back. Demetri didn’t let up though, his hold tightening as he clung to him.

“You-,”

“Okay,” Mr LaRusso stepped in, most of them jumping, having forgotten the man was even there with how quiet he’d been. “You guys can’t do that. You’re talking about stealing someone elses property. That’ll just be another load of charges. And how are you even going to get it out of his car? I imagine he’ll have the windows rolled up.”

“Do a smash and grab.” Hawk stated bluntly, narrowing his eyes when the older man turned to him with a look of exacerbation.

“Look,” He continued, his gaze shifting from Hawk to give all of them a pointed stare. “I know that this situation isn’t great, but we can’t stoop to their level.” He warned. “It will escalate things.”

“Than what are we supposed to do?” Robby asked with a hiss. “Just hand Hawk over without a fight?”

“We just need to come up with another idea. Maybe I can talk to Kreese, get him to back off and-,”

Hawk’s scoff interrupted him. “That won’t work.” He grumbled.

When he didn’t follow that up with anything else, Sam arched a brow, her arms still firmly crossed.

“Why would he want you back anyways?” She questioned, Hawk pressing his lips into a firm line to keep from scowling at her. “You left, doesn’t he hate traitors?”

“Pretty sure that’s why he wants me back Princess.” Hawk muttered, “to make an example.”

He didn’t want to think on that to long, on what he imagined Kreese would either do to him or have him do once he was back in his clutches. If there was one thing that Kreese didn’t tolerate, it was people turning on Cobra Kai, turning on their brothers and sisters. Hawk so far had been the only one stupid enough to leave as apposed to being kicked out, at least since Kreese had fully taken over. No doubt he was dying to get him back if only so he could put fear into the souls of the rest of his students by showing just what it was he was willing to do to those who decided to break the mantra of ‘Cobra Kai never dies’.

Hawk could only hope if worst came to worst, he would at least leave his body in a place where someone would be able to find it so his mother could throw him a funeral.

He’d almost forgotten about the hand wrapped around his wrist until he felt himself being tugged closer to Demetri, an arm wrapping around him and pulling him close to the firm chest yet again.

The slight trembling he could feel shaking through Demetri’s body pulled at his heart. Wrapping his arms around his waist he wished he knew what he could say in order to make him feel batter.

Instead he just allowed Demetri to hold him close, even if everyone was watching, tilting his head up until he could speak quietly next to the others ear.

“When the Cobras got there, they didn’t hurt you did they?”

As long arms tightened around him Hawk found he almost couldn’t breath, even his back was starting to throb in protest to the hold. But he still didn’t say anything on it, now wanting to hear what had happened.

“You can’t go back there.” The raw fear in Demetri’s voice was startling, Hawk letting out a small hiss of pain when his hold tightened again. “You won’t.”

“Okay, okay Demetri,” He muttered, trying to sound soothing even through the burning pain that was slowly starting to spread along his back as he patted at his shoulder. “I won’t. Promise.”

Although if Mr LaRusso wasn’t going to let them steal the gas can, he didn’t know how honest that promise was.

Again he found himself wondering how much better everyone would be if he wasn’t here. None of this would be happening and Demetri wouldn’t be this freaked out. In another world maybe he would be laughing along with everyone here and they weren’t trying to protect themselves from a bunch of crazy karate nuts, but were just having a good time together.

Letting out a small sigh he pushed the thought away.

Daniel was the one who spoke next, a frown on his face as he looked out over his students.

“I know we all want to help, and that you guys are feeling a little cornered right now, but please don’t do anything until I’ve had a moment to talk to Johnny about this. No one knows Kreese like he does. We’ll be able to come up with something.”

“But Mr La-”

“Don’t.” Daniel said as he pointed a finger at Miguel. “Do. Anything. Till. I’ve. Spoken. To Johnny.”

Hawk didn’t bother trying to fight against him. If it made him feel better thinking that he was going to fall in line than it would make it that much easier to slip away. This whole mess was because of Hawk, like hell he was just going to sit by and let everyone else suffer for it.

The second that Mr LaRusso was gone, he’d just slip away, get to the school, and steal back the incriminating evidence...

Wait.

Would Kylar really make it that easy?

“You should all head back to school.” Daniel continued, reaching in his pocket for his phone. “But be safe there, stay away from Cobra Kai and keep an eye on each other.”

“I’m staying here with Hawk.” Demetri muttered, still holding him captive in the constrictive bear hug.

As touched as Hawk was at the sentiment, having Demetri staying behind would complicate things. “Demetri I don’t think-,”

“I wasn’t asking.”

Hawk snapped his mouth shut at the authoritative tone, his stomach swooping low as the words were growled close to his ear.

Obviously even Mr LaRusso knew better than to argue with his more cynical student, raising his hands in surrender before turning to Miguel and his daughter.

“You two are still going.”

“Can you keep us updated?” Sam asked, her eyes shifting over to Demetri before moving back to her father. “Or let us know if there’s anything we can do once you’ve had time to talk about it?”

“Of course.”

Miguel wandered over to them, and only than did Demetri release his hold, but only enough for Hawk to be tucked securely under his arm.

“If anything happens, I’ll text you guys.” He assured them, Hawk offering him a thankful smile.

“Just text me.” Demetri said, “Hawk doesn’t have a phone yet.”

Hawk could instantly feel his face flush when a look of shock overcame Miguel’s features, his brows scrunching together as he turned his attention to Hawk.

“What happened to your phone?” He asked.

It had been hard enough knowing that Demetri had found out and telling him that he’d chucked it in the ocean. He really didn’t want to talk about it again with Miguel of all people. It was humiliating that he’d been the one to tackle Hawk off the ledge of a building. He should have never put his friend in that position.

Oh yeah, he still needed to thank him for saving his stupid ass that night.

But before he could think of anything to say or to come up with any idea that didn’t sound as pathetic as the truth, Demetri jumped in.

“He dropped it in the pool.” He lied. “Completely fried the whole thing. Not even rice could save it.”

As Miguel gave a small nod to that, seeming to believe the lie, Hawk couldn’t help but wonder if he would have believed it if Hawk had told him that story.

“Alright, I’ll text you than.”

“Thanks.”

As Miguel wandered away to go join Sam who was waiting for him by the door, Hawk sighed heavily as he leaned into Demetri.

With everything else going on it was nice to have Demetri around. As selfish as it was, he was almost glad that he decided to hang back from school to stick with him, even if he was planning on ditching him here the second that Mr LaRusso left.

As if his thoughts had conjured the man, Daniel stepped towards them, apparently finished with the call that Hawk hadn’t seen him make as lowered his cell from his ear.

“You three, don’t leave this yard okay? If something happens than call the police than myself but stay inside, got it?” He ordered as he shifted his gaze around to the three of them.

Hawk snapped his teeth down on his tongue seconds before he could blurt out a ‘Yes Sensei’, choosing to keep himself silent instead as the other two echoed ‘alrights’ and ‘okay’s’ with each other.

“And Hawk,” he met the older man stare for stare, not backing down in the slightest at the frown across his face. “Stay put. I mean it.”

Scowling with a huff, Hawk pressed himself even more against Demetri’s side, still refusing to break his silent treatment with the man.

Daniel seemed to understand that, his own gaze narrowing to a sharp point before he turned to look at Demetri.

“Can you make him promise to stay here?”

Mouth dropping open, Hawk felt his face burn for a whole new reason, his head snapping around to see the stunned look on Demetri’s face. Whipping back around to face the man he all but ripped himself out of Demetri’s hold and advanced on his new landlord.

“Are you fucking serious!? Who do you think-?”

But he was stopped as a large hand landed on his shoulder, turning him around with a curt spin, bringing him face to face with Demetri.

He found the air freezing in his lungs at the soft expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“Dem do-,”

“Please Eli?”

Oh fuck.

Demetri was pulling out his own version of the kicked puppy look. Even his shoulders were stooped to make him appear smaller, those big brown eyes of his so wide and hopeful that it made Hawk want to wrap him up in his arms and never let him go.

He couldn’t say no to that face. Even if it fucked with his original idea.

He could always just do the incredibly stupid thing and break into Kylar’s tonight, or maybe even first thing tomorrow.

Dropping his head to his free hand he let out a low mixture of growls and grumbles before snapping his head back up.

With a huff of defeat he reluctantly muttered a gruff, “Fine.”

“I need to hear you say it.” Demetri pressed, Hawk’s cheeks absolutely burning as he hid the lower half of his face behind his hand.

“I promise I won’t... leave.”

The smile that lit up Demetri’s face almost made it worth it, Hawk unable to help as the corners of his own lips quirked up at the sides.

But than Mr LaRusso spoke up again and he could feel his anger swirling sharply at the fact that the man had used his knowledge that Hawk couldn’t break a promise to Demetri against him.

Fucking asshole.

“I should be back within a few hours if things go well.” Daniel said as Hawk shifted his gaze over to Robby, wondering how he was taking the whole situation.

His best friend was already watching him though, and Hawk found his brows furrowing together as he tried to decipher the look over his face.

With Daniel still in the room and Demetri much to close to try whispering, instead he ended up mouthing the words ‘You okay?’ to the other male only to have Robby shake his head and turn back to watching his Sensei leave.

Trying to peel himself away from Demetri again, Hawk let out a small yelp when Demetri’s hold tightened as the door closed, arms wrapping around him like an octopus and sharp chin resting heavily on the curve of his shoulder.

“Dem-,”

“Robby do you mind if I steal Hawk for a minute?”

The green eyed boy looked over at them, his eyes shifting from the confused look on Hawk’s face and than pausing on Demetri’s. He didn’t say anything for a moment before nodding to Demetri.

“Go ahead, no screwing on the bed though.”

“Dude!”

“I make no promises.”

“Demetri!”

Hawk didn’t get to put a word in as Robby chuckled at the bright blush on his face and Demetri bent down and swung his arm behind Hawk’s legs, easily scooping him up.

“Whoa!” Panic flooding through him at the thought of being dropped and hitting the ground, Hawk quickly wrapped one of his arms around Demetri’s neck while the other clutched tightly to his shirt. “Dem what’s going on with you?”

Because he knew that Demetri was freaking out about the idea of him either ending up behind bars or back with the Cobras, but he was being surprisingly touchy today, not to mention a little possessive. Although, Hawk honestly couldn’t say that he hated the attention, he was just confused about what was causing it.

Had Kylar said something to set him off? He knew that the guy could be a jackass, but had he done something maybe?

“I just want you close.” Demetri said softly, nuzzling his nose against Hawk’s cheek.

Not sure how to respond to that, Hawk tilted his head to the side, giving him a side eyed glance for a moment before lightly pushing against Demetri’s chest.

“Dem seriously, what’s going on?”

He could feel the arms around him tensing at his question as they walked into the room, Demetri sliding the door shut behind him, still not answering.

Growing slightly frustrated at being ignored, Hawk knocked the back of his hand against his boyfriend’s chest, his eyes narrowing.

“What were the exact words that Kylar said?”

When Demetri’s lips pulled into a sharp grimace and a dark look overcame his features, Hawk found himself burning to know the answer.

“Did he threaten you?” He hissed, his anger coming back ten fold. It was one thing if Kylar was going to blackmail him using Demetri’s safety, it was another thing completely if he was outright threatening to cause harm right to Demetri’s face on his own front lawn. “I swear to god I’m going to beat his ass the next time I see him.”

“Don’t go anywhere near Kylar.” Again, the dark underlining to his tone was back, the harshness of it completely at contrast with how carefully he set Hawk down on the bed.

Although he was sure it was coming from a place of protection, Hawk bristled at the tone. “You can’t tell me not to pound Kylar,” He hissed, crossing his arms as he sat against the headboard, Demetri looming over him as he continued to stand by the side. “He threatened you at your home. And if you won’t tell me what he said, than I’ll just kick his ass until he does.”

Deep brown narrowed, light blue quickly mirroring the action as they stared one another down. He knew they were just waiting to see who would break first, and Hawk had no intention of allowing it to be himself. He wasn’t the one being unreasonable right now. Demetri had no right to tell him to stay away from Kylar, especially if he was causing him so much distress.

His stare didn’t let up any, but he did find himself growing curious when Demetri sat down on the edge of the bed in the small amount of space next to him. He found some of his bravo slipping away when Demetri reached across his lap, placing his hand down right next to Hawk’s hip, bringing them close, the position creating an almost caged like feeling.

As much as he didn’t want to stand down he found himself unable to keep holding the burning look, his eyes dropping to stare at the solid chest in front of him. Clearing his throat he shifted slightly, digging his nails into his arms, hoping that would somehow calm the rapid beating of his heart.

“Um, Dem, you mind maybe, backing up a bit?”

“Why?” Hot breath ghosted over his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. His shoulders jumped up to his ears when long fingers grasped his chin and forced his head up, his eyes trapped by the burning intensity in the others gaze. Hawk swallowed thickly as an almost predatory smirk settled over smooth lips. “Am I making you nervous?”

Unsure of just how the conversation got to this point, Hawk froze, feeling like the deer caught in the headlights.

Or even worse, a mouse trapped in the coils of a cobra.

Slowly, Demetri moved in, closing the distance between them until he was a few mere inches away. The fingers at his chin travelled, dragging down his throat to rest heavily on the curve where his neck met his shoulder. The hand next to his hip changed positions as well, lifting to splay over his upper thigh, fingers curling around the well muscled limb, his thumb brushing close to a dangerously sensitive area that made Hawk’s toes curl slightly.

If he’d felt caged before, he was utterly trapped now. He felt unable to move, or maybe more unwilling. He was sure if he really put his mind to it he could figure out a maneuver to throw the bigger male off of him if he wanted to, but his mind felt to muddled to come up with a proper technique and his heart wouldn’t have been in it anyways.

So he sat frozen where he was, every part of his body going tight in anticipation as his heart made up for the lack of movement by beating in double time.

A low chuckle filled the space between them, Hawk arching up slightly when Demetri moved closer, expecting a meeting of their lips, only to be disappointed when he paused. He was so close now that the mere feeling of his presence was enough to make Hawk dizzy.

“You’re blushing baby bird.”

Scowling at the amusement lacing the tone and not appreciating being at the end of the joke, Hawk reached out to clutch at his shirt, tilting his head to keep their noses from bumping when he brought them closer.

“Who’s fault is that?”

He didn’t give Demetri time to respond before tilting his head up and pressing their lips together.

A sudden and nearly electric feeling jolted through him the second that they made contact. It was the cliche little shock he’d heard about but never felt before, even in his past kisses with Demetri. His stomach flipped like it was practising to join the Olympics, and he could feel his knees drawing up as a need to move to try and do- something with the energy now running through him raced through his veins.

He whined when the hand on his thigh pressed to the side, pushing it down and leaving his legs splayed open, the fingers at his shoulder dropping to his hip, brushing his shirt out of the way and slipping under the material to stroke up his ribs, leaving a trail that felt like fire in it’s wake.

Hawk felt like he was burning alive from the inside out, every inch of his body extremely sensitive to even the slightest movements that Demetri made. His head felt light and fuzzy, lost in a haze of pleasure while at the same time it all felt so sharply in focus it was almost overwhelming.

When Demetri’s tongue pressed firmly at his lips, waiting for entrance, Hawk all to quickly parted them. His hands moved from clutching the soft material of the shirt to wrapping his arms around Demetri’s neck, arching himself as close as he could get. When the roof of his mouth received a firm yet quick stroke before dipping down to wrap around his tongue he let out the most pathetic whimper he’d ever made, his hips thrusting upwards with a sudden jump that threw even him off guard.

It gave him a moment to try and reorganize his scattered thoughts when Demetri pulled back, his body mindlessly following along with the motions as he lifted his arms while his shirt was pulled over his head.

He couldn’t really remember how they’d gotten here, but he didn’t give himself much time to think about it as he tugged Demetri back close the second that his shirt was tossed somewhere to the floor.

Bringing their lips together again he brought his hands down to tug at the bottom of Demetri’s shirt, wanting the material gone so his hands would be free to explore the feeling of his boyfriend’s body under his fingertips.

“Ah, ah.” Hawk’s brows furrowed as Demetri tasked at him while pulling away, his hands wrapping around his wrists and bringing them up between them. “No touching.”

“What?” Huffing in confusion Hawk didn’t want to say he was pouting but he really couldn’t think of any other way to describe it. “Why not?”

“Because you’ll get far to enthusiastic and rip your stitches.” Demetri shrugged casually.

“Fuck you. No I won’t.” Hawk hissed, his fingers curling uselessly in the others hold.

At the arched brow he was shot he could feel his anger waiting to jump up to his defence, but he kept it in check for now, not wanting to ruin the mood.

“Come on Dem.” He tried instead, allowing his irritation to show through but not willing to snap at him. “Don’t you think that’s a little unfair?”

“Not if it’s for you’re own good.” Demetri supplied, his thumbs tracing little circles against the insides of Hawk’s wrist. Hawk found himself squirming a little at the feeling it sent fluttering in his stomach. “Don’t you trust me?”

With a sigh, Hawk dropped his head back against the head board, a scowl on his face at the question.

He did. Sometimes he wondered why, but he did trust Demetri.

Eventually he dropped his head back down, still keeping up his huffing as he rolled his hands in the others hold.

“Yeah,” He muttered with a small frown, “I do trust you.”

Demetri offered him a smile, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before he pulled back and moved Hawk’s hands up slightly over his head.

“Good, now grab onto the top of the headboard.”

“What?” Doing the complete opposite, Hawk dropped his arms back down the second that Demetri let them go. “Why?”

“So I know you’re not going to be tempted to do what I told you not to do and so you still have something to do with your hands.” He stated matter of factly, not making a move to grab Hawk’s wrists again but simply nodding his head back up to the headboard. “Go on.”

Huffing at the others casual tone while his face was left absolutely burning, Hawk crossed his arms over his chest instead. When Demetri didn’t do anything other than smirk down at him there was a certain look to his eyes that left Hawk swallowing hard.

When he leaned in close, Hawk really did try to hold his gaze for as long as he could, but found himself backing down yet again as Demetri took control of his space, his hand back on his curve of his neck and shoulder, his thumb dragging slowly over the dip of his throat, lips brushing his ear.

“Come on baby bird, don’t make me tell you again.”

He couldn’t stop the way his body trembled at hearing those words, or stop himself from worrying his bottom lip to keep the little mewl from tumbling out.

“What happened to little bird?” He questioned instead, hoping changing the conversation might give him back an edge, even with the slight shake in his voice.

“Little bird is for when I want to be sweet with you.” Demetri said softly, his hands gentle as he cradled Hawk’s face between his hands.

Hawk didn’t get to settle into the sweetness however before those same gentle hands dropped to his waist, clamping down on them solidly and with barely any effort lifting Hawk up to press him flush against the headboard.

He felt his heart stutter in his throat at the possessive look that was zeroed in on him, feeling incredibly small as Demetri seemed to loom over him.

“Baby bird,” The dark tone matched his eyes perfectly, Hawk unable to look away, “is for when I want you to listen.”

A yelp escaped his throat when Demetri swooped down and aggressively claimed his lips. His first instinct was to wrap his arms around the others shoulders, but he froze, unable to do anything other than let out a broken series of moans as their tongues met, the sound changing to desperate whimpers when sharp teeth pulled at his bottom lip as Demetri moved back.

“Now, would you like to continue? Or should you watch as me and Robby practice some easy katas?”

There was a part of him that wanted to keep protesting. A part that wanted to throw a tantrum over not getting his way. But the playful yet serious look settled over Demetri’s face had him keeping his mouth shut.

He really didn’t want to give this up to watch them do those strange karate dances that Mr LaRusso taught everyone for whatever reason.

So, even though his face absolutely burned in embarrassment, he lifted his hands over his head, gripping the top of the headboard tight enough to create a small tear in the fabric.

He felt... odd like this. Exposed and vulnerable in a way that he wasn’t familiar with. But Demetri’s hands were suddenly at his cheeks again, light butterfly kisses pressed carefully to every part of his face.

“Good job little bird.” He praised. “Stay just like that.”

It was stupid, but the little words of encouragement sparked something warm in his chest, his toes curling as he tilted his head up, asking for a kiss without saying anything.

Demetri was only all to happy to comply.

He wasn’t sure why, but even just that slightest amount of praise from Demetri made it worth it, his stomach swirling once again with want as he tilted his head to the side. It was hard to keep his hands clutching at the fabric headboard and not to run them through Demetri’s hair, but if that’s what Dem wanted, it’s what he would get.

Panting and face flushing as they separated, Hawk bit at his lip as those large hands pushed against his legs, making them fall wide open and Demetri shuffled on his knees to fill the new space between them.

“Dem-,”

“You’re okay.” Demetri chuckled, his hands falling once against to Hawk’s bare waist as he lowered his head to press his lips firmly to the back of the thin throat. “Just let me take care of you alright?”

Relaxing back against the plushness of the headboard, Hawk gave a nod of his head.

He wondered what it was he signed up for when Demetri’s hand scooped around the back of his neck, squeezing with a pressure firm enough to have Hawk arching up into him, the intense burning in his eyes leaving him to wonder if Demetri was planning on swallowing him whole.

“Good boy.”

Hawk refused to think about how those two simple words made his stomach drop violently to his feet or how they seemed to stroke at the throbbing heat building far down south.

Thankfully he didn’t have to pretend to ignore it for long, all thoughts of it chased out when those lips were back on his and the other hand slid down his stomach.


End file.
